I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by saysay586
Summary: Max and Fang are best friends. But are they something more? Based off of Taylor Swift's "I'm Only Me When I'm With You". Reposted because it got deleted. A bit OOC.


**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**This is my oneshot songfic of the song I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift about Maximum Ride. Hope you readers like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

"Night Angel" I whisper to the littlest one in our flock. "_Night Max" _she says back to me in my mind. I back out of her bedroom and close the door.

I walk down the stairs and out the back door. It is about 10:30 at night and all the stars are shining brightly. I stare up at the moon until I feel breathing on my back.

I jump a little; I will never get used to him just appearing behind me. I turn around and say "Jeez, Fang, do you always feel the urge to sneak up on me!"

He gives me a small smirk, a rare thing for Fang, and leads me our spot in the yard. We both lie down and look up at the starry night above us. Every Friday night, since we got out of the School, Fang and I made a habit of coming out and looking at the night sky. It's become a tradition for us.

We lie in comfortable silence with nothing but the chirping crickets interrupting it.

I see the Big Dipper and Orion's Belt in the sky. The millions of stars twinkle in the night sky making it beautiful.

Suddenly, I shiver. Not realizing how cold it was outside, I didn't put on a coat.

Fang notices my shiver and slides closer to me. He puts his arm behind my head and I snuggle into his chest. We lie there in peace, after a long day of fighting Erasers, and my mind starts to trail off.

I start to think about Fang and what we are like. He's always been there for me and we understand each other. We feel each other's emotions and even if we get into fights, we always come back to each other.

Though he drives me crazy, a lot, he will always be part of my family.

"Tough day today, eh?" Fang says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah" I respond "It's just weird to think that, in the big picture, we are just 14 year old kids living in this crazy world. It's all so confusing, not knowing who to trust and what to believe. Sometimes I wish…"

"…That you could be normal?" Fang asks, completing my sentence for me. "I do too. But we can't change our pasts."

"And I wouldn't change it for the world. But it's difficult. Especially seeing the rest of the Flock growing up and not needing me anymore" I admit.

"Max," he says. Now, he is on his side facing me while I turn my head sideways. "Even when the Flock grows up, they'll still need you. They couldn't live out you, _I _couldn't live without you."

I'm surprised by the emotion in his words and tears prickle at my eyes.

"C'mon. Let's go for a quick flight before we go back inside." He suggests.

We take a running start, jump up and unfurl our wings. Suddenly I'm flying high above the trees with Fang on my right side.

Throughout our silent flight, I kept thinking that I shouldn't have told anyone else that. I'm supposed to be a strong, fearless leader. But I've noticed that it's only around Fang that I can let my shield go down.

I think about how much he means to me, of his strengths and his weaknesses, of his life, of my life. And it's only then I realize…

I'm in love with Fang.

All too soon we have to touch back down, out of the clouds. I close my wings back up. "Guess we should get back to bed." I tell him.

He nods and we walk back towards the house. We walk up the stairs, to our bedrooms, which are across from each other's.

I turn around to say good night and thank you what he said. As I'm about talk, Fang leans forward and kisses me. My mind goes blank and I stand in shock for a couple of seconds. Then I realize _this is what I want _and closing my eyes, I kiss him back. He wraps his arms around my waist and I tangle my hands in his long, black hair.

After a few minutes, we pull back, breathless. Our faces still only centimeters apart, I look into his shining onyx eyes. "Max," he says nervously. "I just wanted to say that… I love you."

"Fang, love you too." We give each other soft, sweet kiss before heading to our own bedrooms.

Right before I close my door, I hear Fang say "Goodnight, Max."

"Goodnight, Fang."

* * *

**Anyways I'm sorry if this is OOC and crappy. I wrote this at midnight. Not some of my best work…**

**Anyways, please review and check out my other story "Camp Shadowhunter"!**

**-Saysay586**

_**A/N Because of some nasty reviews and PMs, I have been forced to take out the lyrics to "I'm only me when I'm with you" from the story. They have threatened me to delete my account. I decided that it's not worth the risk! PM me if you have any concerns or want to know what the names of the people who threatened to report me are!**_

**_A/N #2 So I came home today and found an email saying that this oneshot got deleted because of it being reported! So I am now reposting it considering its not breaking any rules as far as I'm concerned._**


End file.
